


behave

by captbuccaneer



Series: howl [3]
Category: Nightbound (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Making Out, Mild Sexual Content, Werewolves, but from whom :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 04:45:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19244095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captbuccaneer/pseuds/captbuccaneer
Summary: For all how sweet and tender Cal can be, his kisses are nothing but heat and sin and want.





	behave

For all how sweet and tender Cal can be, his kisses are nothing but heat and sin and want.

He’s got her perched naked in his lap, a large hand wrapped around her wrists behind her back and the other gripping at her thigh, doing his best to drive her out of her mind and very nearly succeeding. His mouth is demanding against hers, hungry and possessive, taking whatever she’s offering and giving a hundredfold in return.

She grinds down on the hard length of his cock, still trapped inside his pants. He groans into her mouth, sending a lightning bolt straight to her core, and bites her bottom lip in retaliation. “Behave,” he murmurs.

As if she’s ever behaved a day in her life.

And how can he expect her to, when she’s here in his lap, in his arms, determined to suck his soul out through his tongue?

Grinding down again, she gasps in pleasure when that punches another groan out of him. He brings the hand on her thigh up to her hip to anchor her in place, breathing heavily into the side of her neck where it’s already a mess of marks and bruises.

“I swear to god,” he grits out.

“What?” she says, all innocence, tilting her head back to bare more of her neck to him.

He nips at her skin between words, making her squirm against him. “What do I have to do,” he says, “to get you to behave?”

“Why don’t you let go of my hands and find out?” She means for the words to come out coy, but they come out more breathless than anything else. The hold on her side tightens further, stopping her from rolling her hips down. As much as she’s frustrated – and she is, very much so – the feeling of being caught and pinned in place has her so acutely turned on she doesn’t mind half as much as she lets on.

He huffs out a laugh. “Besides that.”

“You could…take your shirt off,” she says sweetly, intent on getting her hands free. She arches her back just slightly as his kisses lower to her collarbones. “Even it up just a bit.”

“Yeah?” he says, bringing his mouth back to hers. He kisses her lightly, just once, and leans back away from her, smiling crookedly when she fights against his hold on her wrists to chase his lips. She’s always been weak for his kisses, and it’s so fucking hot in the most unfair way that he’s using it against her now.

“Cal,” she whines, but he only smiles even wider as he watches her struggle.

Now he’s just toying with her.

“Cal, I swear to god,” she growls, in an echo of him, “if you don’t bring that mouth back here right now– _mmph_!”

She could kiss him for eternity. If forced to choose between saving the world and giving up the feel of his lips on hers, the world’s out of luck. It’s never going to get old, him licking deep into her mouth to map it out with his tongue, hands tight on her body, proving that it’s him and only him that knows her, owns her–

She rips her mouth from his to whisper harshly in his ear, “Shirt off. Now. Please.”

“It’s gone, it’s gone,” he says. The second he releases her wrists to lift his shirt over his head, she grins in success, her hands running all over his chest. His hips jerk when she thumbs a nipple, leaning down to take the other in her mouth.

“Jesus,” he wheezes, throwing his head back.

She loves this part. Lives for this part, now that her hands are free and she’s able to touch him as she wants. He’s so fucking beautiful like this, wild and mussed, as he fights to keep in control and she does her best to make him lose it. His eyes flicker between yellow and brown, fingers sharpening into claws at her hips as she sucks at his nipples.

One of his hands lands in her hair, and she surfaces to grab his wrist and pin it to the side. He lets her do it, of course, even though he could easily break her grip. Panting heavily, he watches with blown eyes as she moves her mouth an inch away from his.

“Behave,” she murmurs, and bites.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @ matsuoclan


End file.
